1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a focusing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, according to increase in resolution of a solid-state imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, demand for an information device having an imaging function, such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a mobile phone such as a smart phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) has rapidly increased. The information device having the above-mentioned imaging function is referred to as an imaging device.
In such an imaging device, as a focusing control method of focusing on a main subject, a contrast auto-focus (AF) method or a phase difference AF method is employed.
An imaging device having a mode of having a lens driving to follow up a moving subject is also known. For example, JP2001-21794A discloses an imaging device that predicts a future image formation position from information about image formation positions calculated plural times in the past, and performs lens driving so that the predicted image formation position and a light receiving surface of an imaging element match each other in the next exposure.